peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 December 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-12-29 ; Comments *Start of programme: 'Is she going to say anything? I think probably not. Some half decent tunes there, Annie (Nightingale)...Now welcome to Kat's Karavan. In tonight's programme, Festive Fifty numbers 26-15 inclusive...and more, with chilling inevitability, of my favourite records of the year.' *The third part of the 1990 Festive Fifty, mixing favourite records of the year, a phone chat with the Wedding Present's David Gedge and session tracks. *Peel does not announce 'Heather' as the session version, but since 'Seamonsters ' was not released until the following year, this is the only logical source. *He plays all but one track from the Teriyaki Asthma compilation (the title of which he derides), since he had already indicated a dislike for the song by Frightwig. Sessions *Ride, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1990-02-04. Available on Waves-Radio 1 Sessions 90-94 (Ignition). *Would Be's, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1990-02-25. No known commercial release. *Levellers 5, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1990-04-19. Available on Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting *Blade: 'Mind Of An Ordinary Citizen (12 inch)' (691 Influential) *''(JP: 'As though anybody gave a tinker's cuss, I decided that my favourite LP of 1990 was the LP by Babes In Toyland, 'Spanking Machine', which was just that much ahead of the Fall LP, which in turn was that much ahead of the Mav Cacherel LP.')'' *Babes In Toyland: 'Fleshcrawl (EP-Teriyaki Asthma Volume III)' (C/Z) (JP: 'Why they call it that I simply don't know, but they do.') *''(JP: 'If they don't come back to Britain very soon, I shall scream and scream and scream until I'm sick.')'' *''(JP: 'This has been a pretty good year for Ride, as you will have spotted if you read the music weeklies, with things like people who are normally super cool screaming their heads off for them at the Reading Festival, and here they are in session.')'' *Ride: 'Like A Daydream' (Peel Session) *(tape flip - File (a) only) *Ride: 'Dreams Burn Down' (Peel Session) *Ride: 'Perfect Time' (Peel Session) *Ride: 'Sight Of You' (Peel Session) *Zitany Neil: 'Africa Sport (LP-L'embarras Du Choix)' (Kaluila) *Junior Reid: 'Minibus Driver' (J.R. Productions) *''(JP: 'Sticking with drivers, I had a phone call just a while ago from the Geordie Truckers, as they style themselves, who seem to spend as much time partying as they do driving, and they wanted something noisy.')'' *Wreck: 'Various Times (LP-Soul Train)' (Play It Again Sam) *Wedding Present: 'She's My Best Friend (Compilation CD-Heaven And Hell Volume 1: A Tribute To The Velvet Underground)' (Imaginary) *Cheba: 'The Piper (12 inch)' (Ruffhouse) *''(JP: 'I always thought that would be a hit, you know, if it got a British release and a few plays on, say, the Simon Bates programme, but nothing ever happened.')'' *Agathocles: 'Fog (split LP with Drudge-Suppose It Was You/Untitled' (Deaf) *Breeders: 'Hellbound (LP-Pod)' (4AD) *L7: 'Bloodstains (Agent Orange) (7 inch-Teriyaki Asthma Volume III)' (C/Z) *(tape flip - File (a) only) *Back To Back: 'Pressure Drop' (Big World) 1990 Festive Fifty: Numbers 26-15 *'26': Ned's Atomic Dustbin, 'Kill Your Television (12 inch)' (Chapter 22) *'25': Ride, 'Taste (EP-Fall)' (Creation) *''(JP: 'I'm not trying to step into Bates territory here, but I'm extremely glad my skills as a B2 radar operator don't require me to be drafted to go out to the Gulf at all. I mention this because I got a most unexpected letter from a captain in the 17th-21st Lancers, Royal Scots Dragoon Guards asking me to record the Festive Fifty for him. You see? Misconceptions, preconceptions, all shot to pieces.')'' The latter comment is a rather unfortunate choice of words on JP's part. *'24': Pixies, 'The Happening (LP-Bossanova)' (4AD) *''(JP: 'At 23. a record I might very easily have chosen myself.')'' *'23': Nirvana, 'Sliver (7 inch)' (Sub Pop) *'22': Wedding Present, 'Crawl (7 inch)' (RCA) # *'21': Boo Radleys, 'Kaleidoscope (EP-Kaleidoscope)' (Rough Trade) # *(phone chat with David Gedge) *'20': Wedding Present, 'Heather' (Peel Session) # *(more phone chat with Gedge) *'19': Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds, 'The Ship Song (LP-The Good Son)' (Mute) *'File d '''begins near end of above track *'18': Wedding Present, 'Don't Talk, Just Kiss (7 inch-B side of Brassneck)' (RCA) *'17': Charlatans, 'The Only One I Know (12 inch)' (Situation Two) (rather off-centre) # *(JP: 'I've got two copies of this, two 12 inches, one pressed off-centre and one with the hole absolutely bang in the middle. Unfortunately, the first one is the one that I brought in. I apologise for that...you only really notice during the last 45 seconds or so, but nevertheless I apologise.')'' *(tape flip - File (a) only) *'16': Morrissey, 'November Spawned A Monster (7 inch)' (HMV) *'15': Fall, 'White Lightning (EP-White Lightning/The Dredger)' (Fontana) *Cocoa Tea: 'Version (12 inch-B side of Oil Ting)' (Greensleeves) *Datblygu: 'Am (LP-Pyst)' (Ofn) *Foremost Poets: 'Reasons To Be Dismal? (12 inch)' (Nu Groove) *Would Be's: 'All This Rubbish Is True' (Peel Session) # *Would Be's: 'Must It Be' (Peel Session) # *Would Be's: 'Funny Ha Ha' (Peel Session) # *''tape flip file d near start of next track'' *Would Be's: 'My Radio Sounds Different In The Dark' (Peel Session) # *Jimmy Reed: 'I Wanna Be Loved (2xLP-History Of Jimmy Reed)' (Trip) *LL Cool J: 'Illegal Search (LP-Mama Said Knock You Out)' (Def Jam Recordings) *Dickless: 'Sweet Teeth (7 inch-Teriyaki Asthma Volume III)' (C/Z) *''(JP: 'There are certain records which, during the year, I almost think, perhaps I should stop playing this because I get so fed up with writing postcards and letters to people saying, "Well, what it is, actually...", and in this case it was Thinking Fellers Union Local 282, which isn't a catchy name for a band anyway, and I'd have to write and say, "the LP's very difficult to get hold of because you have to write to Enablers Music in wherever it is, and try and track 'em down that way", but I know that later in the year, Rough Trade got a bunch of them in, and they still have some left, so if you're tempted to try and get a copy now, that's where you have to go to.')'' *(tape flip - File (a) only) *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: 'Sports Car (LP-Tangle)' (Enablers) *Frankie Paul & Stingerman: 'Beautifuller' (Exterminator) *Levellers 5: 'Warning Shadows' (Peel Session) *Levellers 5: 'Mister Tell Me' (Peel Session) *Levellers 5: 'Home' (Peel Session) *Levellers 5: 'Shell' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Still don't understand why more folks haven't gone barmy for them.')'' *Sweet Exorcist: 'Clonk (Freebase) (12 inch)' (Warp) *'Files a c '&''' d''' end at end of show *Files marked # on File e File ;Name *a) 29th December 90 Parts 1-5 *b) F50_1990_3010b *c) JP19901229.mp3 *d) 1990-12-29 Peel Show R133.mp3 *e) Peel Festive Period 1990 Part 2 ;Length *a) 00:13:34, 00:46:00, 00:51:09, 00:45:11, 00:30:11 *b) 00:47:05 (ends at 00:18:30) *c) 03:01:59 *d) 01:23:39 *e) ;Other *a) Some watery low quality recording, especially on the first file. *b) Excellent VBR quality: #19-#15. *c) Good quality. Thanks to Ray b *d) Good to very good quality. Created from R133 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *e) Excellent quality. Created from tapes SB848, SB849 and SB850 of Weatherman22's Tapes ;Available *a) Part 1, Part 2. Part 3, Part 4, Part 5 *b) IAP's Tapes *c) Mediafire *d) Mooo *e) [1] Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Shared Category:Unknown Category:Ray's Tapes Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Lee Tapes